


Off Stage

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are more remarkable than pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you andrew-my-spiderman-garfield for the prompt uwu you are so lovely and i love ya

“Come on, senpai, a little more to the left,” Kise insisted, and Kasamatsu sighed. _Heavily_. 

“Tell me again, why exactly am I playing model for you?” he said, though he did what was told. That, of course, lead Ryouta to promptly ignore his question and smile widely as he started taking pictures, looking happy beyond all reason and making Yukio want to roll out of the nearest window. 

“Because I want to have pictures of you!”, Kise answered as if it was obvious, “Okay, now put your hands on your hips… Like this… And look down on me all high and mighty. Come on, senpai, you can do that! You do it all the time!” This earned Kise nothing but a smack in his face, but he didn’t care, because teasing senpai was always fun, “I’m just kidding. You don’t look high and mighty, just pissed. But I’m sure you’ll look good like that. Come on, I like that angle,” he insisted, and Kasamatsu felt more than just a little ridiculous in that whole situation. Kise was kneeling in front of him, looking expectantly and he frowned, sighing deeply. _Okay, let’s at least try,_ he thought to himself, trying to keep his forehead from twitching, _he’s having fun after all_.

“Like this?” he asked, as he did exactly what Kise told. He didn’t feel all that confident about it, but Kise gave him a thumbs up. 

“Yes! Now, another kind of mighty? Try that ‘suck that’ smile you always do, try it!” he said. His only reaction, for a moment, was to raise one eyebrow. _The ‘suck that’ smile? Jesus, does his photographer talk to him like that? How am I supposed to get this kind of instructions?_

He remembered the game against Touou, when the annoying captain – what was his name again? – Kept insisting there that was no way Kaijou could win, that Kise would never be as good as Aomine. He remembered his panicked face when Kasamatsu was able to score with that fadeaway despite him knowing what he was going to do – when Kise was able to get past Aomine. A smile bloomed in his face. He made sure not to think about the detail that they lost anyways – because he knew that Creepy Megane was wrong, that Kise was more than just a copycat, that Kaijou was a great team. 

“Just like that!” Kise smiled, starting to take more pictures. “Nee, senpai, that’s not fair!” he started to complain, “you’ve never even tried modeling before, why are you so good?”

“I’m good?” he sounded genuinely surprised by that statement, because, well, he was. He was too shy to even talk to girls, how could he be a _model_? And not only that, he had no patience, let alone interest, in any of that. The only good thing about modeling was seeing Kise in those magazines – which he totally didn’t buy and that were totally not hidden under his bed in a brown box under his basketball ones. But even so, he liked the real thing more – the way Kise smiled and waited to be praised whenever his magazine was about to come on, or the pictures that they took together where Kise was smiling so naturally, that he totally didn’t have in his cellphone, along with the ones of him sleeping.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that Kise was taking more pictures of him now, “yes, you’re good!” he said, brushing Kasamatsu’s thoughts off, “that smile you just did, for example. So sweet and sincere. It’s really nice. I didn’t even ask you to do it, good job,” he said, but then he noticed a blush was crawling its way pretty fast on senpai’s face. “Oh? Senpai, what were you thinking about…?” he teased, putting the camera aside and getting closer.

“Stop it, idiot,” he said, but it was useless. Kise jumped on him, immediately making both of them fall over, and started tickling him with all his might. “I said stop it!” he tried to sound threatening, but that’s a little hard when you can’t control your laughter anyway. 

“So senpai doesn’t want to tell me, uh? Then I don’t want to stop tickling him, either!” he laughed, and Kasamatsu started doing what he does best – kicking Kise. It wasn’t even on purpose, it was his automatic reaction to tickling – kick everything he possibly could. 

“Dammit, you dork! Hey, my belly hurts!” he tried, voice weak. “Fine then!” Kasamatsu fought back in his own way; he knew Kise’s neck was ticklish, and, since his hands were busy trying to keep Kise’s _off him_ , he started kissing that spot non-stop. Weird as it is, it worked.

“Hey, s-senpai! Hahaha! Stop!”

“Revenge!” since Kise was busy laughing, he wasted no time and started poking the sides of his body, making Ryouta twitch and laugh. He was still kissing his neck, too. 

“That’s not even fair…! How can you be so sweet even when you’re torturing me?”

“Dumbass,” he finally stopped. He had managed to flip them over in the process, so now Kasamatsu was over Kise. They remained staring at each other for a while, and then Kasamatsu started laughing. “You’re the only one who can make me act so idiotic, did you know that?”

“I know that,” he nodded, “I love you, senpai.”

“Dumbass,” he said, flicking his forehead. 

He was still smiling, though.

Kise just wished he could take a picture of this one, then.


End file.
